


whos dumb child is this pick up your child

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Crying, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, peri is babey pls someone go help her, so is lapis we love an angsty child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the average Homeworld worker, crying was a unnecessary waste of time. Why focus on your emotions when you can focus on expanding the glorious Diamond Empire?When Peridot finds Lapis crying, she gets a bit curious as to why water was coming out of her face.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 47





	whos dumb child is this pick up your child

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I wrote again!!!!!!! Just a stupid lil idea I had that I decided to write. All criticism is appreciated and have a good day ;-)

“What a familiar feeling,”

Is what Lapis Lazuli would think if she could think at all. For now, though, all that could be done was feel. She could feel her cheeks getting wet, her hands getting wet, and whatever unfortunate strands of hair in the way were too, wet. 

The chilling air left her rather sticky and all she could taste was salt. Her throat ached as she blabbered nonsensical “I’m sorry”s and “Please”s. Tears burned down her face as she cried into her hands. Noticeable splotches appeared on the box she was draped over. 

She was, quite apparently, ugly crying. As anyone around her could tell. But she was glad to know that there was no one else in the barn where she lived, currently, as her pointy little ‘roommate’ had gone off to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Good riddance. 

Frankly, she couldn’t remember why she was crying. The mirror? Jasper? It didn’t matter. Just cry all the tears out and get it over with. No one will notice. 

Except someone did. And that someone was the last certain someone Lapis could ever want watching her cry. 

She turned her head and was greeted with Peridot’s curious stare as she sat -like a frog- a little too close for comfort. 

“Wha- Peridot?!”

She spat, her voice hoarse from the crying. Her unwelcome company blinked back at her, eyeing her cautiously. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“Stop?”

“The, you know-“ Peridot traced her finger over her cheek, imitating tears, which earned an annoyed sigh from Lapis. A week spent with her and she was already getting on her nerves. Before this, Lapis not so subtly avoided her, which Peridot returned begrudgingly. 

“Whatever that was,”

The blue gem rolled her eyes and gently shoved the other’s face away. 

“Go away, Peridot.”

The green gem frowned and swatted Lapis’ hand away. 

“Hey! Not until you tell me what you were doing!” She insisted, crossing her arms. Lapis noticed how her cheeks flushed a brilliant teal when she was frustrated. It was kind of cute. 

She wiped away the remains of her tears. “It’s called crying, idiot,”

“...Cry-ing..?”

Lapis stared back at her dumbfounded look. She sighed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, cry—ing” She taunted, feeling a bit guilty afterward. “Are you seriously telling me you’ve never cried?”

Peridot blushed and looked away. 

“..Oh no! I’ve cried.. lots of times…!” She stammered, fidgeting with her hands. Lapis raised an eyebrow.

“...Really.” She deadpanned. 

“Okay, okay! I’ve never -er- cried before! I was hoping you could teach me!”

Lapis snorted. “Teach you? To cry? Have you even ever been sad before?”

Peridot blinked curiously. “You cry when you’re sad?”

“...Yeah?”

She flashed her a sympathetic look before looking down, embarrassed. 

“Oh, well... sorry about that, I’ll go now..”

Lapis eyed her up and down. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all. 

“No, you can stay.”

In a comically little amount of time, Peridot was back at her side. After that, there wasn’t much to say. Lapis stared off distantly while the other gem sat and waited, looking a bit like she needed to say something. 

After a while, she finally spoke up. 

“Y’know, whenever I was sad, Steven used to bring a ‘blanket’ over and we would, uh, ‘hug’.”

Lapis only hummed in response, she glanced over her shoulder to see Peridot’s expectant face. Did she want to do that? It wouldn’t be too bad, would it?

“Go ahead.”

Peridot’s face lit up and she bounded across the barn in search of a blanket, giggling all the way. 

Once she returned, blanket in hand, she tried -and- failed to wrap the blanket around the both of them and hold it there. Seeing her attempts of wrapping her tiny arms around Lapis was laughable. 

“Need help?”

“Yes,”

Lapis took the blanket and wrapped it around them correctly. Small green arms once again found their way around her waist, and she returned the favor. Peridot seemed surprised by the contact and soon enough, her entire face was blue. 

“Hey, Lapis?”

“Yeah?”

“..I’m sorry.”


End file.
